Keep Calm
by R5AAFan
Summary: Ally loves Keep Calms. Weird, right? And who would've thought that a simple Keep Calm app could bring two people together? One-shot! Auslly fluff.


**Hey, guys! I thought of this one-shot yesterday and didn't have time to finish it, but I did now!**

**I think I did a pretty good job writing it, but tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, Keep Calm, or anything else you might recognize in this story.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>"Austin! Look!" Ally exclaims, phone in hand, as she walks in the practice room. She sits down next to her best friend on the couch and shows him her phone. "'Keep Calm and love Austin Moon'. Did you see it? Did you see it?" She asks excitedly, jumping up and down beside the blonde.<p>

Now, Ally isn't a normal girl. For an example, she's in love with pickles. Not to mix-up with the goose that used to help her get inspiration. She's also a brilliant songwriter, and singer, though she has a weakness in performing infront of... *shudders* people. But it isn't what makes her so special. Ally has a weird obsession. Weirder than the typical_ 'Don't touch my book!'_ No, this is even more... unusual. Ally loves reading 'Keep Calm's. She has billions of them saved in her phone, and some even printed and glued (yes, glued) to her walls in her room.

"That's great, Ally!" Austin replies with a smile. Some people would find Ally weird and awkward. Not that anyone blames them, really. But Austin thinks different. He _knows_ different. How so? Simple. He's in love with the short brunette he has known since they wore diapers. How could he not be? She's just so... *sighs* _perfect_.

The small girl beams. "Your first Keep Calm! This is _so_ going on my wall!"

Austin chuckles. "Are you sure you'll have place for it?"

She scoffs. "Austin, please. I _always_ have place for Keep Calms."

_'I wish you had a place for me in that heart of yours'_, Austin replies... in his head, of course.

"Look at this one! I saw it this morning." She shows him her phone once again.

"'Keep Calm and date a Miami boy.'" The blonde reads out loud. _'Could that be me?', _he wonders._ 'Keep Calm and get over her, Austin. She'll never like you back', _he tells himself._ 'Hey, that first part would be a great Keep Calm!'_

"And look! I found this app where you can make your own Keep Calm! You can share it with your friends and everything!" She explains, showing him the app.

"Cool, did you make one yet?" He asks her.

"Yeah. One."

"Can I see it?"

"Umm... Sure." She hands him her phone.

_'Keep Calm and wake up, I'm in love with you.'_ He reads. His heart seems to beat the wrong way (if it's even possible to feel that way) as he comes to the realization that she likes someone. A guy that isn't him. Because it could never be him. He's just Austin Moon. Her friend and partner. _'Always'_, he remembers promising. If only he knew at that moment how much he'd regret promissing her that they'd always be friends. Always be _just_ friends. _'Stupid brain that never seems to focus on the right stuff'._

"Who is it about?" He decides to ask her.

She hesitates. He can see it through her eyes. But he wants to know. He wants to know who stole his girl's heart before he could. Who's that jerk, and what does he have more than he does that would make Ally love him instead of Austin.

"No one." She ends up replying. "I just thought it sounded good."

Oh, how much he'd want it to be true. But he knows it's not. Because eyes are the way to read the human's mind, and her eyes are clearly telling him that she's lying. Right to his face. And he doesn't like it.

But he nods anyway. Because that's what he does. That's what he _always_ does.

"Are you going to make one too?" She asks him, hope shining in her big brown eyes.

He nods. "Of course."

"Will you show it to me when it's done?"

"I promise. And it'll be meant for you."

So he thinks. A day. And another. And another. And another. He thinks about it day and night. Now, maybe you're thinking _'Why doesn't he just write something simple like 'Keep Calm and eat peanuts?''_ Well, it's because Austin doesn't want simple. Not for Ally. She's too special for simple. Plus, a small confession (or maybe a big one) along the way wouldn't hurt, would it? _'Hope not'._

After a week, he finally comes up with an idea. A great one, that is. So that night, he sends it to Ally, as nervous as ever.

How would Ally react? Would she hate him forever? Would this Keep Calm be the one to ruin their entire friendship? Only Ally's answer would tell.

After ten minutes, Austin begins to worry. _'Maybe sending her 'Keep Calm and... Oh, screw it, just love me back' was too much...'_

But after fifteen minutes, the longuest minutes of his life, he finally gets a reply.

_'Keep Calm and wake up, I'm in love with you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**I know, it was short. But it went to where I wanted to go and that's the way it is.**

**Anyway, please review! I want to know what you thought!**

**Until next time,**

**R5AAFan :)**


End file.
